Partners in Crime pt2 Complete
by PotterLoveStories
Summary: continues off pt. 1


"As in...James Potter, the annoying guy?" Emma was shocked and surprised at her best friend.

"Y-es." She said slowly, carefully; as if Emma didn't understand proper English.

"And you...like him, like him?"

She nodded, suddenly tired. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

Emma thought it was a lie.

"Okay." She turned off the lights, and laid down on her pillow, thoughts going through her head. Lily kind of likes James, who always fancied her, and I have no one. She thought James was kind of cute, but she felt dirty thinking of it. It felt like she was thinking of having an affair with her best friend's husband, which, even though she was only eleven, she knew that it was plain wrong.

_I can't think that James is cute because Lily likes him, and besides, it's not meant to be. _She snickered quietly in the dark. _Not meant to be? What am I, a sappy sixteen year old?_

Lily heard the sound of Emma's snickering. She sighed and turned around, uncomfortable. Could she really trust Emma with this secret? Would Emma think she was weird? She wished that Emma would just forget about it, magically. Magic. Exactly what's eating her alive. If she wasn't magic, Petunia would still like her, she wouldn't have meant James, and no one would know that she did like James, because, of course, she wouldn't even know him.

Did Emma think she was stupid for liking James?

It was morning. The sun shined through the window, hurting the girls' eyes. Stretching up and yawning, Emma brushed away her dirty blonde hair, now tangled, and nearly fell out of bed in an attempt to go to the bathroom. Alice was already in the bathroom, and they heard her excessive humming. Not like they didn't like it, they loved it. It was so bright and cheery and morning-ish.

Lily had a terrible night. She didn't sleep, worry eating her up. She bit her thumb nail, wondering what Emma was thinking. Did she think that she was a loser?

_What should I care? I'm just some stupid Muggleborn. I can just simply hang out with Severus. _

She tapped Emma on the shoulder.

"Emma...About last night..." She said softly.

"It's okay!" Emma said, a little too loudly, causing Jade to look on curiously.

"What's okay?"

"Erm...She used my toothpaste..." Lily said lamely.

Jadine smirked and continued to hang up more Quidditch posters while waiting for the bathroom to be exited by Alice.

"So, I heard ya two talking. Whispering or muttering. Not like I was listening in on you, I was half asleep. Something about...James?"

Emma and Lily both froze up at the exact same time.

"Haha. Just kidding." Jade said. "I was knocked out! Phew, I'm still kind of sleepy, but I can't wait to watch try outs!"

"Tryouts?" Lily asked.

"For Quidditch!" Emma said, glad that the subject was all cleared up. She would hate to be Lily, but she couldn't help it. That stupid nagging voice kept saying, _"You think James is cu-uute! You think James is cu-uute!"_

They began talking about breakfast and continued on their separate schedules. Jade continued hanging up posters, Emma washed up, and Lily made sure her hair didn't look like a rat's nest. They headed down to breakfast together, ready to start the day.

James was preparing his hair. Taking his hand, he brushed his hair back. Perfect. It was perfectly messy.

Sirius made sure that he looked "dashing" for Emma. Time to dazzle her.

Remus made sure he did his homework. Uh-oh, did he forget to do number two?!

Peter was hanging out in the background. As always.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Mainly, it was the Gryffindors and Slytherins, who always were worrying over Quidditch tryouts. Gryffindors wanted the best, while the Slytherins aimed for sabotage. Considering that it was rare for second years to make the team, the Marauders (who weren't called that right now), had no high hopes of getting on the team. Third year would be their year, that's what James was looking forwards to.

"I hate school." Jade stated, chewing her bacon forcefully.

"Don't kill it," Joked Lily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I will. 'Cause I can't try out, for "safety hazards". Blegh." She chugged her orange juice, and glared at the older students who were getting ready to tryout in half an hour. "I hate 'em."

"Jealously can eve make the prettiest person ugly." Emma said, spooning up her cereal. She noticed their stunned expressions. "What?"

"That's something Meg or Meghan would say, but definitely _not _you."

"I'm offended. Are you trying to say that I'm stupid?"

"No, no!" Lily said, rushing it in. "I- I- What I meant was-"

Emma and Jade laughed. "Don't worry, I was joking."

"Phew! Had me there!"

Jade still looked on, envy clear in her eyes. "I still wish I could tryout."

"You know what they say, sis. Dream on." James said coolly, sitting down across from them.

"And good morning to you too, _dear brother of mine._" Jade rolled her eyes. "Get a life and go away."

"But sis, I thought we were cool."

"You thought wrong."

"Good morning to you, Miss Evans." James said, winking.

"You're too young to be winking, James." Emma snickered.

"And good morning to you, Miss Nightingdale." Sirius said.

"Remus. Please tell me you're not an idiot." Lily mock-begged at Remus, who was reading through his Potions textbook.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, never mind."

Jade groaned. "I wanna play Quidditch!"

"Too bad!" James mocked her tone.

She glared at him, and looked at the team's captain, the Gryffindor Prefect, Conner Nasher.

"Why can't I play, oh Heavenly Conner Nasher." Jade muttered under her breath.

"'Cause ugly people can't play." James smirked as Jade reached over the table to smack his shoulder, but she missed and fell over the food, leaving her in a sopping wet, stained, uniform. Good thing everyone was too immersed in tryouts to care that a first year just almost publicly humiliated herself.

"Ugh! James! You bloody git!" She screamed and ran towards the door, shouting behind her, "I'm telling mum!"

James groaned. "I'm gonna die tomorrow guys."

Emma laughed."Too bad we won't stop her."

James eyes shined brightly. "Would you?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Don't help him, Em!" Lily said. "He's a git."

Sirius smiled. "Aren't you a darling dear."

"A darling dear?" Both girls asked, staring at each other.

"What the bloody-"

"Don't ask."

They all smiled at each other.

"YOU'RE MY DARLING DEAR!" They shouted at each other, causing attention to them, but they didn't care.

It was twenty minutes after the breakfast conversation they had. After that, they all decided to go down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch tryouts. James, Remus, and Sirius were all interested and excited, while Jade was envious. Lily decided to go head off and hang out with Severus, which left Meghan, Megan, and Emma. Emma didn't want to attend tryouts, only for the fear of her safety, because rumor had it, that the toughest Gryffindors were trying out for the role of Beater, and things could get _really _dangerous and competitive.

Meghan and Megan said they were going to hang out with one of the Meg(h)an's siblings, or something like that, at the Black Lake.

Emma decided to go wandering around the school, trying to still find her way around the place. It was huge and gigantic to her, not at all what she was use to, and her old Muggle school couldn't compare to Hogwarts in beauty, size, and education.

After waving goodbye to everyone she exited out the Great Hall, wondering where to start. She heard there was an Owlery, which sounded amazing, since she loved owls after always seeing them fly into the Great Hall, their wings barely beating against the air, them just gliding, gliding somewhere...

Snapping out of her daze, she continued on her journey to go visit the Owlery. She knew you should never trust an older student, no matter how cliche-y it was, it was true. It had happened, or so she heard. She heard a lot of things, like how some third year threw dungbombs into the Black Lake, putting over twenty people into the Infirmary because or some minor and severe injuries. She shuddered at the thought and was glad she wasn't at the Black Lake.

But she still couldn't decide where to go, left or right? She saw some second or third or fourth years discussing something about going to Hogsmeade, which definitely meant that they were at least third years. She decided that they seemed nice, so she walked up to them.

"Hello?"

They continue to talked, before the brunette nodded towards her.

"Um, yeah?"

"Do you know where the Owlery is?"

The blonde one snickered. "Ha. What? Sending a letter to mummy and daddy?"

"Stop it, Jenette." The brunette one said to _Jenette._

Jenette shrugged her shoulders. "Talk to the first year then, ditch me and all hope of ever becoming my friend." She straightened her yellow tie, symbolizing that she was a Hufflepuff.

The other girl rolled her eyes as she walked away. "I'm Britney. I'm your local, helpful, Slytherin soon-to-be Prefect. The Owlery is...well, you turn right, go straight, take a left, take the right door which leads outside, and turn left again. After that, take the first door on your right, and voila, you're in the Owlery. Now, would you like me to show you the way...?"

"Um, that's fine, Britney." Emma was already forgetting the directions. She sure had some catching up to do.

_It's not fair. How did Meghan and Megan managed to go the Black Lake when I can't even remember...directions..._

She was going to think "easy", but she knew how complex it sounded. Were they even the correct directions? Now, where first? Turn left or right?

_Right._

Half and hour later, and Emma was completely lost. She was in a hallway she could've sworn she already been in, or maybe they all just looked alike. She could care less and more, because she was hungry, even though she thought it had only been an hour. She knew Meghan and Megan were planning on staying at the lake for about two hours, so they wouldn't be inside.

_Maybe tryouts are over?_

Common sense told her tryouts have been long gone. Yet, here she was, lost, without her friends. Just another little first year, puny and helpless.

Was she going to _die _here? Lost in Hogwarts and is dead.

She could imagine the headlines now. **_Little Girl Dies Because Lost In Hogwarts_**

Bloody wonderful.

"Hey guys!" Lily ran over to Meghan and hugged her, moving over to Megan and hugged her, too, while Severus watched.

"Sev, this is Meg and Meghan! Do you mind hanging out with your friends? We need some catching up to do.."

Severus nodded and headed over to his other friends, all who looked incredibly shady, even for first years.

Megan was still making the bracelets while Lily explained what happened at tryouts. "..Should've been there..."

"Isn't it a bit too packed at the lake? I mean, tryouts made everyone hungry, so everyone's partying in the common room." Jade plopped down on the dock, her feet abandoning her shoes. She let the tips of her toes brush against the water gently.

"Where's Emster?" She asked, wanting to explain to Emma how obnoxious James and Sirius were being.

"Hmm, that seems to be on everyone's mind." Meghan replied.

"Hey, yeah. Shouldn't Em be here?" Lily looked as if she were concentrating really hard.

"Well, it's not like she made plans to be here." Megan spoke up.

"Well, yeah, but still..."

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah, she'll be fine. Let's take a dip!" Jade exclaimed, grinning.

"Without our swimsuits?" Meghan questioned.

"Heck yeah!" Jade smirked. "Not unless y'all are scared."

"Never." Meghan grinned.

"ONE..TWO..THREE...JUMP!"

Meghan and Jade splashed in the lake, laughing.

"C'mon in Lily, Megan!" Jade said.

"Get her!" Meghan mouthed to Megan. She nodded and grinned evilly, before pushing Lily in.

"EEEEKKK!" She splashed around, Severus suddenly fully aware what's going on, jumping in and saving her.

He shot them all a disgusted look, after he let her lay down on the dock.

"You know she can't swim!"

"Wha-?! She told us-" Megan crossed her arms, just as Jade and Meghan sat next to Lily.

"How were we supposed to know, it's not like we're stalkers." Jade glared at Severus.

"It's not called stalking, it's called being a caring friend."

Jade spat at him. "Snivellus, go back to the sewers where you belong."

"Th-that's enough, Jade!" Lily shouted-stuttered. "I-I'm t-tired of you and J-James t-teasing Sev. You-you're n-not my friend if you k-keep teasing him."

"Fine then, Lily." Jade had a hurt expression on her face. "Then I guess we aren't your friends." She looked at all of them. "Meghan, Meg?"

They looked at each other. "We don't want to choose between you, though!" Megan said.

"Yeah, can't we all just be friends?"

Jade glared. "I bet Em would choose me."

Lily had a worried expression on her face. "I really don't care, but make sure Em gets here, before dark, okay? I have a bad-"

"Yeah, yeah, go with Sewer Boy." Jade turned towards the Meg(h)ans and didn't turn to look at Lily.

Jade had a problem with Severus Snape...both the Potter twins did, but why?

*Flashback*

_It was a nice, cool breeze settling in on the Potters' household. The green lawn was freshly mowed and two children figures could be seen. One was a boy with black, messy hair, the other a girl with matching hair, longer though. A lovely scene._

_Until he came. 'He' being a boy with oily hair, exactly touching his shoulders. He had a sneering face, not at all a mischievous or pretty face, like the kind that the Potter twins had._

_He walked on the grass, messing up (if they were Muggles), hours of hard work._

_All three of them seven years old and still innocent, they were unsuspecting of the new kid, Severus Snape._

_He noticed them, but didn't like them. He figured they were the perfect Muggle children to torment. Severus had just recently took his father's wand for...purposes. Purposes, to harm._

_Now, he didn't exactly know why he was doing this. It was hard to come up with an excuse. He is a good boy...well, _was _a good boy._

_Now...he is just a confused boy._

_Confused and wanting to cause pain._

_But why? That question seemed to linger in Jade and James's mind, after the fight, them defenseless, and Severus still not sure how to do the correct spells._

_But they weren't all that defenseless. Their parents rushed out after Severus finally managed to remember the fact that his father taught him how to do the torturing spell._

_And this, is why the Potters hate the Snapes._

_And this is why, Jade and James hated Severus._

_END_


End file.
